El Harem de finn el origial
by JJXP
Summary: hola a todos a qui JJXD les dejo un nuevo fanfic que tengo en la mente espero lo disfruten jejej es este fanfic finn ya es un joven maduro y con grandes habilidades todas se enamoraron de el y el joven sera visitado por una sorpresa la cual no les diré sera una sorpresa :3


Hola a todo mundo soy nuevo en esa pagina mi nombre es jjXD y les traigo mi siente fanfic yo ya estoy con otro pero tengo este en mente desde ase días a y una cosa todas las que meta en mi fanfic van a ser acomodadas como jovenes princesas osea como estilo anime osea se veran como chicas normales érp con las misma apariencias habilidades poderes etc y en algunos casos chibby, espero disfruten mi fanfic y pongan criticas o comenten lo que quieran jjXD fuera XD XP

El harem de finn

una visita inesperada

eran ya las 6 de la mañana apenas el sol salia de su escondite entre las montañas hay vemos en las praderas un árbol diseñada como una fortaleza dentro de ella una joven aparente de 10 años iba en dirección a un cuarto pero ella misteriosamente estaba nerviosa y sonrojada parecía pensativa mientras frente de ella estaba una puerta cerrada ella sin tocar entra al cuarto y mira en dirección hacia una cama donde al parecer hay como un bulto en ella la joven estaba acercándose lentamente hacia la cama y al acercarse bajaba lentamente las sabanas que cubrían ese bulto y al ver era un joven con cabellera dorada y piel liza una cara que derritiria asta el hielo mas templado del mundo la joven al verlo se puso totalmente roja y empezaba tirar vapor por su cabeza

¿?: a-al pa-parecer s-sigue dormido pero el me dijo que lo despertara temprano para su entrenamiento pero no quiero interrumpir su sueños a-ademas s-se mira precioso cuando duerme creo que esta es mi oportunidad ya que ese perro ya no vive mas aquí a-aora, a-ora so-solo somos fin y yo quiero probar sus labios

en eso la joven se acerca cautelosamente asía el joven cada vez mas y mas cerca asta casi fundirse en un beso asta que el joven abrazo a la que le robo un beso y la acostó a un lado de el es ISO que la joven casi se desmaye de la imprecisión, susto y de lo sobre sonrojada que estaba ya que este la tenia aun abrazándola la joven toda nerviosa mira muy apenada para ver si se despertó pero al ver el aun sigue dormido ella queda maravillada e inconscientemente se acerca lentamente hacia el joven quedando maravillada e hipnotizada se acerca y sierra los ojos y se funde en un beso que luego la joven se separo y miro con ternura al joven y le dirige unas palabras

¿?:te amo

eso fue lo ultimo que dijo asta que escucho un grito familiar y al recordar quien era la joven se aterro por la situación en la que se encontraban la joven se puso muy nerviosa y trato de salirse de los brazos de su amando pero esta no tenia escapatoria asiera lo que asiera y escuchaba como esa vos se acercaba mas y mas

¿?:finn hermanito donde estas te estoy esperando desde ase años dijiste que entrenaríamos donde diablos estas BMO donde estas

al escuchar que se acercaba mas la vos la joven se aterrorizo y intento escapar nuevamente pero el joven la acerco mas asía el quedando muy pegados lo cual ISO que la joven se sobre sonrojara y se desmallara poniéndose mas roja que un tomate y con los ojos en espiral en eso abren la puerta y entra un perro con pelaje amarillo

¿?:finn hermanito aun sigues pereciendo ya levantate y donde esta BMO... pero que

en eso encuentra a finn en la cama sin camisa y a la joven totalmente roja como un tomate este se molesta y les grita

jake: que andan haciendo cochinotes BMO parate que en ases en la cama de finn

en eso e perro no recibe respuesta y los tira de la cama tirando la cama al aire pero finn reacciono y tomo a la noqueada BMO en sus brazos que despierta pero al ver la escena esta se congela y se sobre sonroja pero finn al salir volando va dirigido hacia una pared este para el impacto con sus pies y se impulsa y ataca al que lo despertó con una patada pero be que es jake y este tira a BMO en la cama mientras este va dirigido como un cohete fuera de su cuarto y se estrella jake y BMO quedan aterrado

jake y BMO: FINN!

los 2 van corriendo a ver a finn si no le paso nada y lo encuentras tirado en el suelo de cabeza y estos tratan de hablarle pero finn los interrumpe primero

finn:jake...

jake: si finn dime hermanito esta bien

finn:jake... TE E DICHO UNO Y UN MILLON DE BESES QUE NO ME DESPIERTES ASI!

en eso finn se para con sus 2 brazos y salta dando una bueltereta en el aire y cayendo sobre sus pies mientras lo veían con una furia tremenda

finn:jake sabes..

jake:no dime hermanito que cosa

finn:esa me las PAGARASSS!

jake: AAAAA MAMACITA NUNCA ME AGAS ESTO AXILIOOO!

en eso se be al joven finn perseguir a jake mientras BMO se quedo hay parada congelada recordando lo que paso como ella le confeso que lo amaba como el la abrazo y el como la salvo de caerse en el piso

BMO: yo.. yo...

en eso escucha como unos pasos en el techo y la joven BMO desarma su brazo y saca una especie de láser y destruye el techo en eso caen los escombros junto con una joven que al parecer el impacto fue fuerte para ella y quedo noqueada con los ojos en espiral esta traia un gorro de conejo una blusa azul y una minifalda y una medias que le llegaban asta las rodilla con una botillas negras esta solo decía finn en eso BMO solo la mira como si fuera una tonta

BMO:que quieres si buscas a mi amo acabo de salir

lo decía con celos y molestia en eso voltea la mira y la mira nuevamente pero be como se levanta de golpe y esta se va corriendo al estilo anime fantaseada y emocionada mientras en otro lugar a finn se le avía escapado jake y este para descargar su rabia le da un golpe a un árbol asiéndolo añicos

finn:tks la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte mejor me regreso a casa tengo que darme un baño en eso unas cuantas jóvenes se sobre sonrojaron al ver a finn sin gorro ni camisa y otras tuvieron una hemorragia nasal en eso nuestro joven héroe va a casa pero aparece un lobo y finn lo mira y el lobo al verlo queda aterrado al ver la nada puesto fin avía desaparecido y luego el lobo paso a ver la nada a la oscuridad puesto nuestro joven héroe lo avía dejado inconsciente después de eso finn se va a su casa y se va todo pensativo y distraído pensando el como y el porque estaba BMO cuando jake lo mando a bolar en eso siente como se un peso encima y pierde el equilibrio y be que era fiona este queda impresionado

fiona: al fin te encontré maestro

finn:fi...fiona que ases aquí hoy no entrenamos

fiona:lose solo quise visitar a mi maestro

finn:bien pero espera almeno iré a bañarme hoy se supone que tengo que ir con marceline para que me termine de enseñar como tocar la guitarra

en es fiona se imagina a marceline en forma chibbi y a ella también be como maceline le quita a finn de su lado en eso fiona lo toma del brazo y pon ojos llorosos y tiernos

fiona: ir maestro

asiendo mas presión en e brazo de finn peganle mas sus pechos al joven asiendo que este se sonroje este sin mas remedio apesta y se van juntos hacia la casa pero al llegar fiona siente un miedo tremendo de parte de BMO pero esta actúa seriamente al verlos juntos

BMO:amo finn perdone por el desastre pensé que era un intruso y pes por accidente tumbe parte del techo

lo decía con timidez y tristeza en es ella siente como un abrazo y abre la vista y ve que es finn quien la esta abrazando en eso fiona al estilo chibby agita los brazos en forma de odio

finn: tranquila BMO no te preocupes luego lo arreglare pero por ahora me iré a dar a un baño

en eso finn la suela y se dirige hacia el baño en eso fiona y BMO se miran con reseño y odio como si de sus ojos saliera corriente que chocase entre si

fiona:te siges dandote de la santita y la buena con mi amado maestro finn

BMO:almenos ya lo bese coneja play boy

en eso BMO se pone el dedo en el ojo y le saca la lengua al estilo anime en eso fiona se molesta mucho y antes de que le cayera encima finn llama a BMO y las 2 dirigen la mirada y ven a finn con solo una toalla y agua sobre el lo cual las 2 solo tuvieron una reacción una hemorragia nasal mas un desmayo en eso fin las be con una gota detrás de la nuca al estilo anime

finn:solo iba a preguntar si avía jabón tsk bueno creo tendré que buscarlo donde BMO mete el jabón

mientras en otro lugar un perro muerto del cansancio callo de rodilla mientras sudaba frío

jake: balla creo que ya debería de dejar eso si sigo de seguro fin me matara

en es jake se imagina a finn con na guadaña mientras su gorro esta cubriendo su mirada y de ella solo salen un par de brillos en los ojos mientras mostraba una riza diabólica jeke al imaginarse eso este por tanto miedo se echo un gas que casi mato lo que tenia por detrás que al parecer era un lobo que le iba caer encima pero este parecía como muerto por algo en eso jake mira a barias direcciones y se ba silbando y lego se va corriendo del lugar

mientras con las jóvenes ellas se despiertan lentamente y se miran entre si y se miran están sonrojada y con aun un poquito de sangre en sus narices estas solo subieron una reacción se miraron con molestia y luego se dan la espalda

fiona:co... como fue que le diste un be.. beso a mi maestro hojalata

BMO: (con una vena en la frente al estilo anime) celosa yo al finn pude adelantarme a ti le di un beso de los buenos días a mi amo y mas de paso el me abrazo y me cargo

fiona:QUEEE! no te lo creo fin no es un lolicom el porque abrazaría y besaría a una plana como tu

BMO: a quien le dices plana coneja play boy por lomenos a mi si me abraso y beso y a ti nada así que yo llevo la delantera

fiona:aaa mocosa esa me las pagaras

en eso fiona desenfunda su espada y esta es rodeada de una energía y BMO desarma su brazo asiéndolo un láser nuevamente y entre las 2 se atacan al mismo tiempo, BMO dispara y fiona lanza una onda de energía en eso aparece finn en medio y las 2 chicas al verlo las 2 se aterrorizan y ven como los 2 ataques impactan en finn y queda una nube de humo en eso las 2 muertas del miedo tratan de huir pero finn las atrapa y las jala de las mejillas a las 2 estas solo se quejan por el dolor

BMO:lo.. lo siento amo no bolvera a pasar por favor perdone me

fiona:maestro por favor esto duele solo fue un accidente

finn: (este da un tremendo suspiro) ustedes nunca aprenden si tiene pleitos resuelvan lo afuera, tsk ahora gracias a ustedes tendré que darme otro baño espero no aguan mas desastres

BMO:lo siento amo no bolvera a pasar

fiona:maestro le prometo no pasara esto nuevamente

ambas al uniso:lo sentimos

finn:tsk siempre dicen lo mismo (suspiro) esta bien las perdono bien saben que nunca me enfadaría con ustedes ahora espero no aguan desastres mientras me doy un baño otra vez

en eso las 2 jóvenes lo miran y ven como el les regala una sonrisa y entre las 2 al mismo tiempo lo abrasan

BMO:amo finn dejame recompensarte deja que yo te bañe

lo dice con un leve sonrojo mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos en eso fiona se molesta y protesta asiendo que la pobre de BMO se moleste también

fiona: no es justo maestro yo también quiero bañarme contigo

en eso finn las toma de la camisa de fiona y el vestido de BMO y las levantan y estas toman formas chibby mientras finn las carga estas se sonrojan y se les ponen los ojos en puntitos, finn las pone en un sillón

finn:yo me puedo bañar solo ustedes esperen me aquí por favor y no aguan mas desastres por favor

en eso finn va asía el baño y las 2 quedaron aun en forma chibby pero estas seguían quietas como si fueran juguetes de felpa luego estas se dirigen la mirada y surge nuevamente la mirada de odio entre las 2 mientras ellas seguían hay mientras una joven escondida fuera del baño esta estaba espiando por la ventana del baño toda sonrojada y al parecer tubo una hemorragia nasal esta tenia un abrigo marrón que al parecer tenia unas hojas y como unos cuernos de ramas y en los ojos tenia un cubre ojos negro en forma de 8 (de los que usan los ladrones tontos en en los animes) tenia una camiseta azul y unos pantalones marrones claros y unas botas marrones oscuras

¿?:valla que sexy se mira mi amado y al parecer su mini el le crece mas y mas espero pronto estar ya con mi amado

en eso escucha otra vez como se abre la puerta el baño y be a finn otra vez desvestirse esta queda noqueada al verlo nuevamente desnudo tubo una hemorragia nasal nivel superior mientras caía toda feliz y muy sonrojada y cae en un arbusto con los ojos en espiral

¿?:lo vi 2 beses hoy es el mejor da de mi vida

decía mientras esta quedo inconsciente en el arbusto

después de eso finn sale del baño sin camiseta solo con un pantalón aun desabrochado secándose el cabello en eso mira como las 2 chicas no le quitan la mirada de encima y este se le sale sale una gota de sudor en la nuca estilo anime ellas lo miran fijamente este les iba hablar pero vio como las tiene una hemorragia nasal lo cual asusto a finn y este va corriendo asía ellas y las atrapa a las 2 astes de que tocaran piso y las recuesta y estas al parecer quedan noqueadas nuevamente

finn: pero que les esta pasando a ustedes 2?

en eso finn va a su cuarto y se cambia al salir sale si su gorro el cual no decide llevar esta vez solo se puso su camiseta azul unos pantalones negros y unas botas y llevaba su guitarra y como prometió llevar a fiona este la carga y al ver a BMO este siente que no debería dejarla sola y que ella limpie todo eso en eso finn suspira y carla a las 2 y va en dirección asía la casa de marceline mientras que una joven con un poco de papel higiénico miraba a ciertas jóvenes siendo cargadas por finn esta se muerde su propio abrigo y lo jala con sus dientes mientras habla con furia y celos

¿?:aaa que envidiea como me gustaría que mi amado me cargase a mi en bes de a esas envidia

mientras en otro lugar en una cueva una joven afinaba su guitarra mientras suspiraba

¿?: que envidia ese par de mocosas me han e tener mucha ventaja con mi cariñito espero llegue pronto para ganar mas puntos con mi cariñito no dejare que una loli y una mocosa play boy se me adelanten y menos las demás yo seré la única que tendrá el corazón de mi cariñito

mientras en la casa del árbol una joven de aparente unos 8 años toca la puerta barias beses y sin remedio entra a la casa de finn y ve todo el caos de la casa

¿?: al parecer mi mami de esta época es peligrosa espero llegue pronto papi quiero pasar tiempo con el

la niña al decir eso se sonroja mientras pone sus manos en las mejillas y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro como una colegiala enamorada

quien sera la joven que estaba espiando a finn?

Jake mato al lobo con un gas?

Que quiso decir marceline cuando dijo que otras no se le adelantaran?

Y quien era esa jovencita que entro en la casa de finn?

esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo jjXD fuera XD XP


End file.
